1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a control device, a power receiving device, an electronic apparatus, a power transmission system, a power supply method, and the like.
2. Related Art
In a power transmission system including a power transmitting device and a power receiving device, power transmitted by the power transmitting device is received by a power receiving portion of the power receiving device, and the power receiving device supplies power to a load based on the received power. For example, technologies disclosed in JP-A-2008-206232 and JP-A-2009-11129 are known technologies of a contactless power transmission system. The contactless power transmission system uses electromagnetic induction or the like, and enables power transmission even without a contact with a metal portion. Power supply to electronic apparatuses such as household appliances, mobile information terminals, and electric cars is proposed as an application example of the contactless power transmission system.
For example, in JP-A-2008-206232, a method is disclosed in which power saving power transmission is performed when full charge is detected so as to enable recharging of a battery. In JP-A-2009-11129, a method is disclosed in which a switch is provided on a power transmitting device side, and provisional power transmission for authentication is performed based on an operation on the switch.
The known technology disclosed in JP-A-2008-206232 is to reduce power consumption by using appropriate power transmission control, but reduction of power consumption after removal of the power receiving device has been detected or the like is not disclosed.